My Time in Hell
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: Dufort and Zeno first encounter each other in icy hell. Follow them and their lives outside of battle.  Dufort and Zeno's POV on living with Eachother. The title with change when I think of a better one. *sweat drop* the same for the summary  Pedophile
1. Encounter in Icey Hell

**I was bored so I decided 'What the Hell I should start on the Fic I've always wanted to do.' I'm not making this fic out of boredom I'm making it because I knew that I was going to have to make it because there are to many fics that are based off of somebody's OC. And I just started this because I wondered 'I wonder how Life with Hell' was. And just because My little sister is sleep, my mom went to work for 9 hours, my older sister is gone, and there is nothing to Television that I'm interested in. So here it is. (Oh and if you're REALLY Christian I suppose not reading this I'm not saying that I'm not its just that I've always thought of Dufort as not being one because of his Answer-Talker ability)**

**Oh yeah and just to let you know it doesn't matter what universe it's in I just use the Anime English names(Zatch, Zeno, Dufort, Kiyo, Suzy, etc.)BTW I really don't know how to start this off. * sweat drop ***

**Now, THE STORY MUST GO ON! **

Dufort's POV

'It was just a normal day' I try to convince myself by saying over ad over again. It just never worked, ever since I got this Anser-Talker ability. With my life I stopped expecting normal a long tie ago. I grew up unusual child, at the age of two I died in a car accident because my mother was drunk and somehow I was reserrected, then when I turned four my mother realized that I wasn't a normal child and she gave me away to science. All those years has done something to my mind. I don't know what (mostly because my answer-talker is still trying to figure out an answer), but I'm not able to feel after all of that abuse my mind has been going through.

When I was younger I would hope that my mom would come and resue me, but she never came. Then I stopped hoping for savior. I stopped hoping many years ago. I never believed in God, many people say that there are people up there watching over you. I never believed that. If somebody was truly up there watching over me then I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't I have a mother who gave me away just to make a quick buck, I wouldn't be in this Hell-hole. Prayers were pointless because what happens, happens. It's not because somebody is making you do it it's all you. Blame it on the Devil as you like, but it's the conplete truth. You control your life not the devil.

_ 'In your time of need nobody comes to your rescue' _Is what I thought most of my life. That is until one actually came. He wasn't what I thought he would be. He was very short, pale, and wore what I dubbed a dress, but I knew that it wasn't. Silver hair sparkled off of his Violet purple eyes. The snow gleamed of off his pale skin giving him almost a heavenly glow. He looked down upon me as if he was examining me, "Hey you, try reading this book." he said handing me the book. I picked it up and it glowed. He smiled with confirmation as if he knew that I was the one.

He wrapped me in the silky-smooth fabric he was wearing, it was the most warmth I've ever felt in my time in Antarctica. Then we slowly disappeared from the frozen hell were we encountered one another. Then we went to a small English towm. I stood on the ground and witnessed the beauty that was going on around me cars were speeding down the road, there were people walking around talking to one another. When I got out I felt so free. I felt like all my problems were all behind me, but for the first time, I was truly wrong.

** I hope you like it. I'm sorry if Dufort seemed a little OOC. That's my bad. Zeno... well not so much. Oh and sorry that it's so short. Please review. I love those little things. Next chapter may come. Since I start school next monday I'll try my best to update when ever I can. Which I have more free time than you know so yeah I'm always able to update. I'm just EXTREMELY lazy. I'm as lazy as Zeno is evil... and adorable yes.. oh so adorable.**

**Saya OUT!**


	2. Finding a home and Zeno's secret

**I'm sorry about the mistakes. It seems that no matter how many times I try and look over my document I still have mistakes when I upload it. I can do better with the spelling, but I'm going to try and stay after school when it starts next Monday and get some more grammar lessons from my teacher. She knows about this site and she helps me with it from time to time. (Ideas)**

**SilentTears2662: Thanks for being the first person to review! ^_^ I appreciate it. Thanks I don't think that I started it off well. * sweat drop ***

**LinkdUnity: I'll try and make Dufort's Resurrection come in later chapters. I'm going to try and have fun writing this one. It's easy because all you have to do is write moments you've thought that they've had when their not battling they live just like normal people.**

Okay now that we have the reviewers out of the way lets make a pancake! Wait no I'm going to try and finish this before I make one of those delicious things.

… man this is going to be hard

* * *

Dufort's POV

* * *

After I got to England I had to immediately start a life. We walked the streets for a hotel or apartment. We walked until we found a rather tall, red, rectangular, building. I walk in to a special room where I knew the owner lived. I knocked on the door to find a woman with bright blonde hair, an orange **D **sun dress with abstract designs and flowers, she wore red lipstick, and bright orange sandals. I looked at her background and saw a man about forty wearing a Hawaiian shirt, some cargo shorts, and flip-flops, "How may I help you?" she said kindly.

"Can you rent us one of these apartments?" I asked blandly.

"Oh I'm so sorry all of them are unable to be rented at the time. Some of them are getting fixed from horrible children."

"Oh so you're not renting to people with kids?" I asked the same way I did the first time I turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" she said grabbing my shoulder. I slowly turned around, "Is that your kid?" she said pointing to Zeno who just looked up as bored as I was.

"Well yeah you can put it like that."

"Well you can stay with us in the meantime." I stared at her.

"What I can't just put a helpless child on the streets." she said as if she was doing us a favor.

"Helpless?" Zeno said about to protest, **P **until I covered his moth. Hopefully she didn't hear.

"Come on in sweetie!" she didn't. We slowly walked in, "Harold these two are going to stay with us for a little while, " she said pointing to us, "This is... Your name is?" she said nudging towards me.

"Dufort and Zeno."

"This is Dufort and Zeno."

"Nice to meet ya!" he said holding out his hand to shake. I just stared at it, then I stared at him. He looked uncomfortable then slowly took it back, "Hm... Okay."

"I'll show you your rooms." she said signaling us **F **to follow her, " This is your and Zeno's room." she said pointing to the Queen-sized bed in the center of the room against the wall, "Is there any lougage (Sorry I checked the spell check and it couldn't even find the right word I hope you guys know what I mean)you think you need help with?" she said looking for our bags, but found none, "W-Where's your bags?" she said giving up her search.

"None." Is all I say before going towards the bed and lying down on it.

"... Oh you poor things!" she said before looking down at Zeno. He just looked back at her with one of his eyes wide open and the other squinted halfway, " you two must be starving?"

"Well actually-" I was about to say until she interrupted.

"I can feed your kid if you want me to?" she said sweetly. Her husband walked in.

I looked down at Zeno. He looked absolutely bored. Then I look back at her. "Well... I don't think you have enough food." I say knowing where this was going to go.

"Nonsense how much can the little fellow eat?" She said looked at the man with disbelieving eyes as he did the same.

The married couple were truly dumbfounded as they helplessly watched the child scarf down whatever he could find in the black fridge, but it didn't seem to be enough for him. Zeno already went through the corn, the mashed potatoes, the salad, half of the turkey, the ENTIRE chicken, two sweet potato pies, an Apple pie, peach cobbler, an entire Chocolate cake, and much, much more.

I found this the right time to go to the astonished couple and whisper to them, "I told you." I say as I turn away from them and watch Zeno **O **gorge at the food.

"There goes my Thanksgiving dinner," said the lady of the house as she too watched Zeno devour the meal as if food was going out of style she then turned back to me, "Where does he put it all?" she asked desperately. I shrugged just simply not wanting to answer.

"Hey humans!" Zeno roared. We turned to the dwarf. He was covered in mashed potatoes, and his face was daubed with dressing from the chicken which was now bones and his mantle showed signs of needing a wash as of him himself, "Are one of you going bathe me or what?" he said holding out his hands to where I, myself and the woman's spouse simultaneously paced 12inches backward with one step. She looked **E **to her side noticing that we weren't there and sighed.

"I'm happy to do it," she said as she smiled and walked towards Zeno grabbing his hand gently and leading him towards the bathroom. I looked at her smile before she did so. She gave off a weird vibe. I dropped it and went to our room to read a book I picked from the bookshelf in the living room. I slightly sat on the bed, kicked back, and opened the book to the first page.

xxx

Zeno came out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his body that went to his ankles, which showed just how small he really was. He looked fine, but his face just showed a little bit of weirdness. She then walked out of the bathroom, hair wet from condensation. **I **Or that's what she claimed. Zeno the came and sat his wet, covered body on the bed staring into space, until I interrupted his thoughts, "What happened?"

He then turned towards me with a look of wonder plastered on his face, "What do you mean?" He asked innocently.(Zeno has his moment ^_~)

"I mean when you came out you had this weird look smothered on your face."

"Nothing." He said straightforwardly as if he knew what he was going to say if that question popped up.

I was asking my answer-talker, but the slight outburst from the door as it was swung open revealing her with pajamas that look about his size and underwear that was obviously his, "Here ya go. I'm sorry I found some of my nephews old pajamas I hope that they fit you." She said merrily as she handed Zeno the miniature clothes then patted his head and left out of the room. He then dropped the towel and got dressed as if I wasn't even there.

"… nudist." I say. **E**

"Then don't look... you fucking perverted ass humans." He whispered the last parts to himself in soliloquy as he put on the shirt and he was finished.

"I'm surprised you even know how to dress your self." I say blandly as he looks up in shock and anger, then before I knew it he was over me on the bed glaring down at me. He then grabbed my neck. "What did you say!" I said nothing. It's not like I was scared I was just amusing myself. He was holding back. Mostly because he knew that if he wanted to be king then he couldn't hurt me, but that doesn't mean that **L **he was going to stop he then gripped my neck tighter, " I said. .?" he said lowering his head to were his hair was coating his eyes.

I was still unfazed, "I said I'm surprised that you could dress yourself. Get your hand off me." I demanded not wanting to go through this any more.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He said gripping tighter.

"Your book owner and if you choke me then who's going to read your book?" I say smartly. He then let go of throat slowly and sat on the bed.

"What made you say that?" he said obviously calming down.

"Well you did say on the way here that you were born in the royal palace."

"Yes, but that's no excuse to patronize me." He said his eyes still enveloped in his silver follicles. '_Whoa he takes patronization lightly' _I think to myself sarcastically not knowing that I said it aloud.

"I'm just tired of it." He said most-likely having a mini flashback in his head.

Zeno's POV

After he said what he said I just lost control. I charged at him and choked the living daylights out of him, I looked at him as I did so and his eyes showed no emotion what so ever. I slowly think to myself _'Man what the hell is wrong with this guy?' _I knock the image of his cold hard eyes and lower my head to avoid his eyes and continue talking, "I said What. Did. You. Say!"

He answers as I slowly take my hand off of him in realization of me not **! **being able to hurt him because of his position in power over me. I hated it.

"I'm just tired of it." I replied going into flashback mode. " 'Don't do this Zeno' 'Don't do that'", I say to myself in the middle of my flashbacks. (I'm going to include the flashback in a later chapter when I think of it of of the Dufort dying one. It's going to be a backup just in case I don't have any ideas left for any chapters. Which will be a while. Or if I think of how it's going to go it might come earlier.)

I look up to him and I see that he actually was listening. I growled and went to the other side of the bed, enfolded myself in the covers, then quickly fell asleep in anger. Before doing so I felt his cold eyes on me which made it one hundred times harder to fall into slumber land. I felt shuffling on the other side of the bed making it known to me that he found a position in the bed that suited him and quickly fell to the mercy of his mind into slumber-land.

I soon did the same.

* * *

**BEFORE YOU REVIEW ABOUT THE RANDOM LETTERS! READ THE SECOND PARAGRAPH!**

**Well I hope that you liked this chapter. I spend extra time on it because I have a bad history of making extremely short chapters. Blame my computer system. I've been typing for many hours now in a very uncomfortable position with a very annoying sister next to me. So I'm probably going to try and start on another chapter of my other story out of boredom and just because I don't want to do chores. **

**Now about the chapter. I bet that you noticed lots of random letters in the chapter. I just want you to know that it's not a mistake. I did that on purpose. I want you to go back and find those words and scramble them for a hint of what happened between her and Zeno! ^_~ You might be surprised... or not. Well what are you still doing here go back and find those letters and unscramble them! (Hint it's not about what happened its about her) (In this chapter and the next few you might find that Zeno's actually more of the victim than Dufort.) Sorry That this thing was so long. * sweat drop * If you figure it out the chapter where it's revealed will be dedicated to you! ^_^ OH and can you guys go to my profile vote if you already haven't I need someone to break the 3-way-tie. It's for my new story. I'm going to start it but that doesn't mean that I'm going to abandon this story. (I'm making a rated M version read it if you must)  
**

**... REVIEW!  
**

**Saya OUT!**


End file.
